Un sueño de libertad
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja a terminado y sin embargo, el tormento de Sasuke Uchiha se precipita nuevamente a él a través de sus pesadillas... Son los recuerdos los que le mantienen atado al dolor y sin embargo, tras pasar tanto tiempo encadenado, encuentra al fin la libertad que necesita para seguir viviendo en ella, en Sakura Haruno. Valentine Day - One Short


**Un sueño de libertad**

**Autor****/a:** Luu-chan 26  
**Género****:** General  
**Clasificación:** Todo el público

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece pero Naruto y sus personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**.**_

_Sus ojos negros se abren lentamente y se incorpora, mira titubeante su cuerpo y ve que ha vuelto a ser un niño, se preocupa y tiembla anticipadamente al saber lo que significa estar sentado en ese oscuro lugar. Ha pasado un millón de veces y posiblemente, piensa, sucederán un millón de veces más y sin embargo sabe con certeza que jamás podrá acostumbrarse a la tortura a la que es sometido. Tiembla nuevamente y anhela, inútilmente tal vez, que la pesadilla cambie, que la pesadilla se desvanezca y pueda dormir tranquilo._

_**No es así, acaba por empezar.**_

_-…N-No… No otra vez…_

_Sasuke observa aquella horripilante escena, una que le persigue durante todo el día e inclusive durante la noche, en medio de la oscuridad solo relucen los personajes del espantoso recuerdo que yacen sin vida sobre el suelo; es la sangre que brota de sus cuerpos lo que le genera tanto pánico, teme por ellos, teme por que sabe lo que pasara, porque sabe lo que siempre termina por suceder y por qué sabe lo que se avecina. Y lo observa a él, al único causante de su próximo delirio, él hombre que atormenta sus sueños: Itachi, su hermano mayor, acaba de asesinar a sus padres, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Siente enormes ganas de vomitar, tiene inconmensurables deseos de desmayarse en ese preciso momento y olvidar todo lo que está sintiendo pero es inevitable._

_Itachi remueve su katana de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, a los cuales atravesaba por igual al estar uno sobre el otro y eso ocasionó que la sangre fluyera hacia él, quien temeroso retrocedió y sin embargo, no pudo huir; se paralizó al darse cuenta de que el ambiente cambiaba y ahora veía a su hermano asesinar a todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan frente a sus ojos para finalizar de nueva cuenta con sus padres. ¡Y se repite la misma acción, una y otra, y mil veces más! No lo soporta, los gritos de dolor y agonía trastornan sus sentidos y lo llevan al suelo pero no lo llevan a la inconsciencia; Sasuke sabe que eso es lo peor que puede pasarle, pues escucha y siente el dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo como millones de agujas que se incrustan en su piel consecutivamente a través de una secuencia de tiempo indefinido. Sus ojos fijos en el suelo reflejan el trauma que está desarrollándose en su mente y cuando parece que no puede ser peor, todo se detiene._

_Sasuke sigue siendo un niño pero siente que su edad es de diez y seis años, lo sabe y lo percibe, es consciente de que en la realidad en que se ubica en aquel recuerdo, su cuerpo y mente ya habían dejado de ser el niño que sufrió en esa tragedia. Se atreve a alzar con extrema lentitud su mirada y lo ve, ve la situación que culmina su sufrimiento y le recuerda su pecado. Itachi está ahí pero yace solo de pie, cansado y totalmente herido por quemaduras que Sasuke reconoce como producto de su batalla; sus labios evocan una tierna y sincera sonrisa para él mientras su boca expulsa enorme cantidad de sangre, las ojeras bajo sus ojos son muchísimo más pronunciadas que nunca antes y su piel, prácticamente tiene un tinte totalmente fantasmal. Huele la muerte y la enfermedad provenir de él y quiere gritar, quiere desgastarse en mil perdones, quiere perjurar maldiciones en contra de su propia persona por lo que ha hecho, desea correr a él y abrazarlo, rogarle que le perdone y repetirle una y otra vez que lo ama… _

_Es tarde, Itachi cae al suelo muerto._

_Todo pensamiento se desvanece en un dos por tres mientras se derrumba y permanece de rodillas sobre el suelo, ve sin hacerlo realmente y su cuerpo se paraliza mientras su rostro refleja una conmoción enorme. Queda repentinamente vacío y ante los ojos de cualquiera que pudiese verlo en ese momento, parecería que aquel cuerpo que hasta hace poco quería exudar todas sus emociones a través de su vida, había perdido esa esencia repentinamente, dejando únicamente un recipiente vacío y sin valor alguno. Pero algo atrae el alma de vuelta al cuerpo. Él siente sus piernas repentinamente cálidas, así mismo como las palmas de sus manos que lo sostienen para no caer al suelo y la curiosidad lo lleva a descubrir lo que lo provoca; sus ojos se ensanchan al ver que sus extremidades son cubiertas por la cálida sangre que emana de su hermano mayor, esta vez no puede resistirlo más._

_Y cae, Sasuke cae en la desesperación._

_Los ensordecedores gritos desgarran el silencio del espacio, casi de la misma forma en que lo hace con su garganta y cuerdas vocales, que con cada nuevo y extenso lamento, pareciesen que en cualquier momento comenzaran a sangrar; aferra sus manos sobre su cabeza, jalonea sin piedad sus cabellos y desliza sus manos por su rostro, intentando arañar su rostro y arrancarse la piel. Largo tiempo pasa haciendo esto y la cúspide de su locura termina, lentamente, hasta que entra en un estado de total debilidad. Sasuke no deja de llorar pero no grita como antes y se limita únicamente a ocultarse abrazando sus rodillas, temeroso de la oscuridad en la que vive y que le recuerda en su silencioso eco todo lo que ha pasado y todos los errores que ha cometido; Sasuke ya no se causa ningún daño físico pues ahora su dolor y sufrimiento se desarrolla en el interior, en un espacio emocional que siempre ha sido su talón de Aquiles. Se siente pesado pero logra incorporarse y comienza a andar en la oscuridad sin rumbo fijo, sin saber por qué camina pero él continúa sin detenerse, sin pensar, solo siente el vacío en su corazón y su alma, se vuelve errante dentro de un sendero lleno de dolor. _

_**Sasuke se vuelve prisionero del pasado.**_

_Cuando su mente recupera razonamiento se detiene y se frustra, aprieta sus maños en puños hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blanquecinos pues sabe que quiere escapar de esa tortura pero él es incapaz de romper las cadenas que lo atan; anhela libertad, desea paz y tranquilidad, aspira cualquier efímero gramo de dulzura, cualquier breve suspiro de vida, cualquier muestra de cariño u afecto. __¡Cualquier cosa que lo salve!__ Pero es imposible, lleva demasiados años en la misma situación y cuando esa verdad cae sobre sus hombros, vuelve a caer de rodillas y llora, llora con verdadera tristeza y la soledad se cierne sobre él para devorarlo una vez más. _

_-…Sasuke-kun…_

_Una voz resuena en todo el lugar con suavidad pero con la fuerza suficiente para agrietar el espacio y permitir la entrada de luz. Repentinamente siente la suavidad de unas manos sobre su cabello, acariciándolo y es tanto su asombro que deja de temblar y levanta su mirada empapada en lágrimas hacia esa persona. Frente a él esta una hermosa mujer y la reconoce al instante, jamás podría olvidar ese peculiar cabello rosa y el brillante color jade de sus orbes. Sakura se presenta ante sí como la joven de diez y ocho años en la que se ha convertido, fuerte, segura y con un infinito amor a él; se siente repentinamente necesitado de ella y se abraza a su cintura, se aferra con fuerza a esa persona mientras intenta vanamente no derramar más lágrimas. Ella había venido a salvarlo, ella le había seguido y encontrado en ese tenebroso lugar, ella estaba a su lado como siempre, protegiéndolo… Ella era la luz en medio de su oscuridad. Sakura corresponde y le abraza con suavidad, acariciando sucesivamente con una de sus manos su cabeza repetidas veces; con cada segundo, Sasuke logra tranquilizarse poco a poco hasta que solo queda el niño que al fin encuentra el desahogo de su malestar, hasta que solo siente la calidez y no el frió, hasta que se siente seguro._

_-…Ya termino, no habrá más pesadillas, ya no más… -Le dijo ella en un susurro, provocándole una sensación de alivio.-…Tranquilo, mi amor, todo estará bien ahora. _

_-N-No… Esta pesadilla no terminará nunca… Tarde o temprano voy a volver… _

_-Eso no volverá a pasar, Sasuke-kun, no mientras yo este contigo. –Sakura alzó el rostro infantil de Sasuke para que le mirara y en sus ojos, él solo vio verdad.- Siempre estaré aquí, no volverás a estar solo… _

_._

Sasuke abre sus ojos lentamente y con total relajación e irónicamente, pese a su pesadilla, no se siente fatigado o cansado en lo absoluto; al contrario, sus músculos están sin tensión alguna, su corazón late con normalidad y por primera vez en muchas noches desde que sucedió la tragedia, siente que ha conciliado un breve pero reconfortante reposo al dormir. Miró el techo desde su posición sobre el tatami de la mansión Uchiha y su mente se pierde en los recuerdos: Las pesadillas eran algo común en su vida, desde la muerte de sus padres le ha sido imposible dormir e inclusive llegó a evitarlo; durante su época oscura, el odio solo le permitió apaciguar brevemente los terribles sueños pues su mente utilizaba la energía que gastaba en esas torturas mentales para alimentar su deseo de venganza y luego de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, Sasuke creyó que ahora que tenía la mente lúcida y lejos del odio, podría al fin liberarse de su prisión.

Sin embargo la primera noche que paso en Konoha luego de la batalla solo confirmo su peor temor: Las pesadillas volvieron con mayor fuerza para reclamar su vida. Y decidió pues que se iría de la aldea para expiar sus pecados, creyendo que ese viaje le ayudaría realmente a liberarse y a encontrar la paz que necesitaba para reformar su vida. Dos años habían pasado desde entonces y no hubo noche en que despertase exaltado y sudoroso, en ese tiempo se sintió realmente mal, demasiado desgastado como para seguir, ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si él parecía no estar destinado a conciliar la paz y el perdón de sus acciones? Por un momento le pareció que morir más que una pena, sería un placer. Pero algo le ataba a la vida y con cada día, el Uchiha reconoció que ese algo era precisamente la promesa que había hecho con la pelirosa Haruno.

De algún modo y luego de pensar en ello, pudo sobrellevar los malos sueños y continuar su camino sin perder la esperanza, pues allá en su aldea natal, había alguien que creía en él, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa: Sakura esperaba su regreso y no le fallaría. Fue entonces que luego de dos años, Sasuke sintió que era tiempo de regresar a casa. La aldea le había recibido como si nada –aunque aún existían ciertas personas indispuestas a olvidar su traición–, Kakashi le regresó sus terrenos pese a que se mostraba inconforme con que volviese a ese lúgubre lugar pero terminó por ceder; dos semanas llevaba durmiendo en la mansión donde vio morir a sus padres, dos semanas en las que las pesadillas le atormentaron al punto de incapacitarle el conciliar sueño de nueva cuenta, dos semanas en las que adopto una conducta decaída, negándose a salir o a alimentarse como era debido, atrapado en la soledad de esa casa.

Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, no entendía como era que había pasado y la respuesta apareció ante él, casi como si Kami-sama hubiese escuchado su exigencia.

-¿Ya despertaste, Sasuke-kun?

-¿Sakura…?

La pelirosa le sonrió, estando de pie frente a él e inclinándose lo suficiente para que el pudiese mirar su rostro sin la necesidad de levantarse. Ante los ojos del Uchiha, su compañera de equipo vestía exactamente como lo había hecho la chica de su sueño: el suéter verde limón que combinaba con sus ojos y su casual pantalón de tres cuartos en tono blanco le hacía lucir demasiado bella ante sus ojos, de hecho, algo en el ambiente había cambiado y encajaba perfectamente con ella. Sasuke se incorporó y la miró con notable confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-B-Bueno, veras, Kakashi-sensei me hablo sobre la carta que enviaste anunciando tu regreso y yo, bueno… Había planeado hacerte una bienvenida. Sin embargo surgió un improvisto y tuve que marchar a una misión algunas semanas atrás. –Le comentó, girando sus pasos hacia las puertas corredizas mientras bostezaba.- Regrese ayer por la noche y cuando di el informe de la misión, me dieron la noticia… Realmente lo siento, Sasuke-kun, lamento no haber estado aquí para recibirte.

-…No deberías.

-Oh, claro que debo, eso era lo que más anhelaba desde que te marchaste… Por otro lado, debo decir que me sorprende que no estés dándome un sermón ahora mismo luego de lo que he hecho. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Es acaso que sigues demasiado adormilado? –Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Moeh! ¿Enserio aun no lo ves? ¡Me he inmiscuido a tu casa por la noche sin tu consentimiento, shannaro! ¡¿Quién esta tan tranquilo frente a alguien que bien podría ser su acosadora personal?!

Fue entonces que Sasuke reparó en lo distinta que se veía la mansión: las paredes mohosas y con telarañas ahora relucían de limpios; los estantes y demás muebles carecían de las variantes capas de polvo e inclusive, en más de alguno de ellos, encontró arreglos que les daba la impresión de ser nuevos; el fétido olor había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por un agradable aroma a primavera, casi como aquel que se desprendía del cabello de Sakura. Pero fue una habitación en específico la que llamó toda su atención. La pelirosa observó como el Uchiha se ponía en pie y se paraba en el marco de la puerta de ese cuarto; Sasuke ensanchó sus orbes, aquella era la habitación donde alguna vez reposaran los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, recordaba perfectamente que nunca se había atrevido a abrir ese cuarto, casi de la misma forma en que se había negado rotundamente a limpiar el tatami manchado de sangre; y sin embargo, Sakura no solo había limpiado aquel sitio hasta la pulcritud, sino que en ella realizó un sencillo altar donde reposaban las fotografías de sus padres y hermano –Unas que seguramente rebusco entre las cosas viejas empaquetadas en cajas en lo que él consideraba un closet–.

-Yo… Entré por la noche pensando que estarías despierto, pero no fue así, me sorprendió encontrarte tirado en plena sala… Iba a marcharme pero aproveche que dormías para darle un nuevo aire a tu casa… posiblemente estés disgustado por mi osadía, ¡pero no pude evitarlo. La forma en que tu casa se mantenía no te hacia nada bien, a mi parecer, mantenerla así solo te haría volver a esa noche… -Siseo, abriendo una de las puertas corredizas y dejando que la luz se colase por ella. Sasuke pudo notar algunos toldos con el símbolo Uchiha colgados al tejado.- Y supuse, que por tu aspecto y el modo en que te removías durante el sueño, estabas recordando lo que paso… ¿Sabes? Deberías estar molesto conmigo, soy una entrometida, una molestia… No solo me he metido en tu casa, sino que también me comporte como una egoísta al decidir que no quería que recordases cosas tan horribles al despertar cada día en tu hogar… Fue demasiado arrogante pretender que con esto podría hacerte mejorar, creí que podía hacerte un poco más feliz así pero posiblemente solo empeoré las cosas…

Fuera de una respuesta verbal, Sasuke se encamino a ella con tal rapidez que Sakura no pudo siquiera anticipar sus próximos movimientos: Repentinamente, se vio atrapada en los brazos de aquel hombre y que ocultaba su rostro en su cuello. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba llorando y lo único que invadió su corazón fue una infinita ternura y cariño para el chico que había robado su corazón desde pequeña. Lentamente alzó su rostro y lo beso, sin reservas ni vergüenza, expresándole todo el amor que sentía por él; Sasuke a su vez correspondió su beso, el primero que se daba, uno que los llevaría a consumirse juntos. Esa mañana y como su primera experiencia, ambos habían caído en una red interminable de sensaciones a través de caricias y húmedos gemidos. Se entregaron mutuamente a una pasión mucho más allá de la cuestión física y solo entonces, luego de haber llegado a la cúspide del éxtasis orgiástico, las barreras y temores que reprimían el corazón de Sasuke al fin se rompieron.

Recostado sobre el pecho de Sakura, se sintió vigorosamente aliviado, como si con la mera presencia de Sakura a su lado fuese suficiente para apagar todo lo malo y fétido del mundo; entrecerrando los ojos e inhalando la fragancia de su pelirosa, supo que quería despertar de ese modo por el resto de sus días, abrazado a la única mujer que le había amado a pesar de sus grandes errores y defectos. Entendió pues que no importaba realmente lo que él era en ese preciso instante, sino lo que quería ser de ahora en adelante teniendo a Sakura a su lado pues ella siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de él, lo bueno y más humano que en su interior, marcado por un trágico pasado, pudiese tener. Y quiso ser un mejor hombre, uno digno para ella, solo por y para ella. Pero aun en ese momento, surgió el temor de perderle como a todo lo que amaba.

-…Sakura.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun?

-…Quédate conmigo, quédate a mi lado siempre. –Siseó él, apretando sus brazos sobre su cintura de un modo un tanto posesivo y necesitado.-…No se te ocurra abandonarme nunca.

Sakura carcajeó suavemente con las mejillas totalmente arreboladas y besó la coronilla del pelinegro, mientras sus manos se aferraban a él. Sasuke podía ser juzgado por todo el mundo como un hombre frió e indiferente, uno que carecía de sentimientos pero para ella, Sasuke, el verdadero Sasuke-kun yacía ahí, recostado a su lado, siendo un hombre como cualquiera, que sufre y que ama por igual. Uno que tiene la imagen de un hombre fuerte e inmutable pero que por dentro lleva a un niño indefenso y necesitado de calor humano. Entendía perfectamente el mensaje oculto tras esas palabras, sabía que Sasuke temía que sus seres queridos volviesen a escaparse de sus manos como antaño, temía volver a la soledad.

-…Jamás te abandonaría. No importa a donde vayas, te acompañare hasta donde sea… Te amo, Sasuke-kun y mientras viva eso nunca cambiara. Por ello, no importa lo que paso en el pasado, haré todo lo posible por cumplir la promesa que te hice alguna vez cuanto marchaste de Konoha…

-Gracias, Sakura… -Ella suspiró.

-Será mejor que descanses pronto, Sasuke-kun, tanto desvelo terminara por afectar tu salud. –Sasuke tembló anticipadamente y le miró, aterrado.- Todo estará bien, estas aquí, conmigo… Nada va a pasarte.

-Hmp, ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Ya te lo dije, no pasara nada. Esperare despierta hasta que te duermas… -Le dijo, acariciando su cabello.- Así que duerme, Sasuke-kun, estas a salvo ahora. ¿Si?

Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke se permitió recostarse sobre su pecho de nueva cuenta, siendo acogido por el calor y la fragancia que emanaba de la pelirosa; se relajó y sintió el deseo de nunca separarse de ella, de pasar el resto de su vida en aquella posición y lo haría, juraba por Kami-sama que nunca la dejaría ir de su lado; los latidos de su corazón se acompasaron con los de Sakura, profesando silenciosamente el amor que sentía por ella sin necesidad de palabras e instando comunicarlo con el fugaz beso que dejó sobre el lugar donde reposaba el corazón de la chica. No fue necesario decir nada, Sakura supo lo que ese gesto quería dar a entender y sonrió, plenamente feliz y más enamorada que antes al ser consiente de los sentimientos del Uchiha. Y Sasuke cerró sus ojos sin temer encontrarse de vuelta en su pesadilla; en los brazos de ella se entregó al mejor sueño al que él podía aspirar o tener.

Esa noche, Sasuke soñó con una familia y a partir de entonces, las pesadillas dejaron de atormentarlo para dar paso a un solo sueño.

_**Un sueño de libertad.**_

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer, ojala puedas dejarme un comentario para saber tu opinión. Feliz San Valentin :D**_


End file.
